


elementary art

by sandyk



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:31:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk





	elementary art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Port](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Port/gifts).




End file.
